Damien Roth
Damien Roth, (also known as James Bond, James Boldman, and Janus), was a Human intelligence agent who served as a Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O' ('00') Branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service who later founded the criminal cartel known as the Janus Syndicate. Biography Early life The man who would become known as James Bond was born Damien Roth to a alleged paternal family of Lienz Cossacks. Following the Second World War, the anti-Bolshevik Cossack brigades whom had collaborated with the Germans fled from the advance of the Red Army. They surrendered to the British Army in Austria, believing they would join them and wage war against the Communists. The British decided to forcibly repatriate them and their families to the Soviet Union, where many were promptly executed and the remainder were sent to Gulags including women and children. His Austrian father survived the ordeal and soon met an American woman who gave birth to Damien in Wales on c. 6 March 1946. A few years later, however, his father apparently committed murder-suicide, leaving the young boy an orphan. Time in MI6 In one of life's ironies (or perhaps too ironic), the young Roth was recruited by the British Secret Intelligence Service to be an agent of the government that had betrayed his parents. Although MI6 was aware of his background, they had reasoned that these events had happened so early in Roth's life, that he would not be affected by them. His skill set included stealth, manipulation, superb skills in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat, expert marksmanship and also a talent in several languages. Becoming a 00 Silicon Valley crisis A new Bond The Koskov conspiracy Revenge against Sanchez Personality and traits James Bond was a highly unique individual. He appeared to be of sound mind and strong spirit. He was highly intelligent, exceedingly cunning and diabolically independent. He was also extremely sensible, calm, mature and sly. Like most who lose a parent in their youth, Bond had abandonment issues, which was why he would often refrain from making friends or having long-lasting relationships. Bond had strong interpersonal skills. He could act comfortably in many situations, but did not seek out companionship except, most notably, for sexual recreation. Bond was very idealistic, but solitary. He seldom discussed his problems with other people. He was highly manipulative, calculating and possessed a high level of intelligence. He sometimes had a hot temper. During his time in MI6, he was not self-destructive, but he could be a challenge to his superiors, who mostly despised his unorthodox skills of completing a job and his personality. Bond was goal-oriented, but he often sought those goals in an indirect and secretive way. He thrived when not revealing all of himself, carefully organizing the aspects of his personality he revealed to others. Thus Bond was excellent at burying information he did not wish to reveal, making him a very good security risk if questioned under almost any circumstance, including his time later in life as an ally of Batman. Bond used humor as a shield and a weapon. He was skilled at making cutting remarks that revealed insecurities of others or mocked death, danger and risk so he could intimidate people who were a threat to him, or cause his allies to move forward. Even though Bond clearly didn't see the world black and white, he also didn't tend to see it in stark terms of chaos and order. He had acquired strong tastes throughout his life including an enjoyment of golf, cars, women, gambling, food and drink. He even described himself as a heavy drinker and smoker. Relationships Family Friends Felix Simon Templar Remington Steele Romances Mary Jill Munroe Caroline Bliss Melina Havelock Stacey Sutton Linda Kell Kara Milovy Della Churchill Pam Bouvier Lupe Lamora Katya Romanova Powers and Abilities Powers James Bond had no known superhuman abilities. Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Acting: He was an actor prior to becoming a butler and would also use his natural acting talents during his time in MI6. Multilingualism: Aviation: Vehicular Driver: Medical Science: Bond was capable of providing first aid and had basic medical skills. Military Protocol: Expert Gambler and Card Player: Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Secret Intelligence Service personnel Category:Spies Category:Janus Syndicate members Category:Criminals